Best Traditional Game
Best Traditional Game is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the host of the most successful classical Mafia game of the previous year. This category was forked from Best Mafia Game in 2014 which was divided into two sections: *Best Traditional Mafia Game *Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game The distinction comes from being a more standard uninformed majority versus informed majority versus anything else. 2018 Nominees and Winner 2 nominees were chosen for the Best Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Free Beer Mafia hosted by Plasmid *The World Ends With You Mafia hosted by Hachi After the votes were tallied the award went to Hachi for The World Ends With You Mafia. The final vote count was: *Free Beer Mafia [ 2 ] 28.57% *The World Ends With You Mafia [ 5 ] 71.43% 2017 Nominees and Winner 6 nominees were chosen for the Best Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Screwball Mafia hosted by Plasmid *Robert de Niro Mafia hosted by Maurice and Phaze *Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II hosted by Boquise *The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts hosted by Gubbey *Bag o' Tricks III hosted by Araver *The Orville I hosted by Araver After the votes were tallied the award went to Boquise for Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II. The final vote count was: *Screwball Mafia [ 3 ] 30.00% *Robert de Niro Mafia [ 0 ] 0.00% *Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II [ 4 ] 40.00 *The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts [ 1 ] 10.00% *Bag o' Tricks III [ 2 ] 20.00% *The Orville I [ 0 ] 0.00% 2016 Nominees and Winner 5 nominees were chosen for the Best Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Anti-Theme Mafia II hosted by Prof. Templeton *Stranger Things Mafia hosted by Maurice *Hateful 8 Mafia hosted by Boquise *Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut hosted by Araver *Mafia Noir II hosted by maurice After votes were tallied the award went to Maurice for Mafia Noir II. The final vote count was: *Anti-theme Mafia II [ 0 ] 0.00% *Stranger Things Mafia [ 1 ] 11.11% *Hateful 8 Mafia [ 3 ] 33.33% *Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut [ 1 ] 11.11% *Mafia Noir II [ 4 ] 44.44% 2015 Nominees and Winner 3 nominees were chosen for the Best Traditional Mafia Game Award: *UMM VII hosted by Brandonb and Coolkid *Pirate Mafia hosted by Boquise *Bag o' Tricks II hosted by Araver After votes were tallied the award went to Boquise for Pirate Mafia. The final vote count was: * UMM VII - 5 31.25% * Pirate Mafia - 7 43.75% * Bag o Tricks 2 - 4 25.00% 2014 Nominees and Winner 7 nominees were chosen for the Best Traditional Mafia Game Award: *Farmers Mafia! hosted by Hachi *Post Restriction 2 Mafia hosted by Framm *Frozen Mafia hosted by Jay Gold *Sesame Street Mafia 2 hosted by Nana and Aura *Death Takes a Holiday Mafia hosted by Coolkid *Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 hosted by Benjer3 and ShadowAngel *Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II hosted by Prince marth85 After votes were tallied the award went to Jay Gold for Frozen Mafia. The final vote count was: *Farmers Mafia - 2 10.00% *Post Restriction 2 Mafia - 1 5.00% *Frozen Mafia - 6 30.00% *Sesame Street 2 Mafia - 5 25.00% *Death Takes A Holiday Mafia - 1 5.00% *Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - 4 20.00% *Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - 1 5.00% __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Brandos